1. Field of the Invention
The present generally relates to electrical connectors and more particularly, to an improved cigarette lighter plug assembly.
2. Prior Art
A number of devices have been developed for the purpose of tapping into and utilizing the electrical system of vehicles in order to operate accessories such as T.V. sets, tape and cassette recorders, tire pumps, electric shavers, portable lights and beacons, etc. Certain of such devices connect directly to the vehicle's battery but are inconvenient because they require the vehicle hood to be raised. Other devices connect directly to a portion of the cigarette lighter which is conventionally provided in the vehicle passenger compartment and thus, are easier to reach and use. These devices are usually inserted into the lighter receptacle or socket and contact the electrical terminal on the inner end of the receptacle as well as the electrical terminal comprising the sidewall of the receptacle. Such devices are of various forms, one being shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,954,544 and another in U.S. Pat. No. 3,377,610. Each of such devices has one or more shortcomings. Most are complicated and expensive to fabricate, assemble and repair. Moreover, some are subject to electrical malfunctions due to ready detachment from electrical conduits connected theeto and/or improper contacting with one or both electrical terminals in the cigarette lighter receptacle. Certain older models also do not have satisfactory safety means, such as fuses, incorporated therein.
Accordingly, there still is a need for a safe, inexpensive, durable and efficient cigarette lighter plug assembly which assures maintenance of full electrical contact with the cigarette lighter receptacle. Such assembly should preferrably employ a fuse which is easy to replace when needed.